A Coffee
by willfeel
Summary: S-savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015. Dengan secangkir kehangatan, kau menyadarkanku akan pentingnya sebuah perasaan.


_A coffee_

.

.

Author: Gookein65

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

No. Prompt: #6

.

.

Kategori kontes: Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction

.

Rate: T

.

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy Angst

.

.

.

Jika ada kata yang mampu diucapkan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku saat ini, maka aku lebih memilih untuk segera berhambur ke pelukannya. Tapi, itu tidak bisa kulakukan.

"Jika kau menerimanya, maka ambil dan minumlah"

Aku hanya bisa menatap bulir-bulir es yang jatuh dari langit di gedung tua ini, tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tahukah kau, saat ini diriku seperti mereguk dalam bayangan anganmu yang dulu jauh. Sasuke Uchiha yang dikenal tak tersentuh oleh hangatnya cinta yang setia para kaum hawa berikan, kini dengan gamblangnya menyatakan bahwa ia ingin mengikat hubungan sederhana ini menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa yaitu… jalinan sepasang kekasih.

Kau yang dulu bagai memakai zirah es yang tak tertembus apapun. Kau yang berperisai tebing kokoh nan dingin tak bisa dihancurkan, sekarang perlahan menemukan cahaya yang meluluhkan dan melelehkan kerasnya hatimu. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa kau begitu berubah.

Jika itu karena diriku maka doaku kepada Kami-sama tidak sia-sia. Cukup dengan menerima kehadiranku di sisimu adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kudapatkan selama 18 tahun kehidupanku. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti orang lain yang menginginkan satu status yang pasti di dalam hubungan mereka. Aku tidak berharap apapun dan membiarkan ini mengambang saja. Tetapi, sebegitu berartikah aku di dalam di hatimu, Sasuke? Sehingga kau memberikan perasaanmu itu padaku.

Di sisi lain, di tempatkan di situasi seperti ini membuatku merasa tak pantas. Dengan semua yang kau miliki, itu sudah membuatku makin merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu. Aku tak memiliki suatu yang dibanggakan untuk bisa disandangkan denganmu. Hanya hatiku yang tulus dan suci mencintaimu untuk kepertaruhkan, Sasuke.

Ini bagai permainan yang memainkan dua hati.

Sudah 3 bulan terakhir kita bermain bersama. Dalam hubungan yang tak jelas. Namun, semua ini begitu menyenangkan. Aku bisa menikmati rupamu dari dekat. Aku bisa merasakan perangaimu yang masih terbalut sisa-sisa es untuk pertahananmu. Aku begitu menyukai permainan yang terus bergulir ini.

Tapi, sadarlah, Sakura. Sampai mana permainan ini berakhir? Akankah permainan hati ini berakhir?.

Tanpa memahami perasaan yang terus menjadi taruhan di sini, aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Aku hanya berpuas dengan rasa cintaku saja, tanpa melihat bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya kepadaku.

Jika sebuah permainan tak memiliki akhir, maka di malam bersalju ini aku akan mengakhirinya.

Setelah tegukan terakhir pada _cup_ gelas kopiku, manik hijauku memandang Sasuke sekilas. Posisinya masih tetap sama. Tak ada pergerakan sekalipun saat ia _menyatakannya_ dengan menatap diriku lekat.

Satu _cup_ kopi yang menjadi sebuah arti penting saat ini, masih dalam lingkar kedua genggamannya.

"Sakura…" alunan suaranya terdengar berat sarat penantian.

Kelopak mataku terpejam sesaat agar aku yakin bisa memantapkan diri. Semua keputusan berada di tanganku dan yang melakukannya adalah hatiku. Tidak perlu logika yang dulu sangat kupegang.

Sebagai awalan, aku mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Tanpa adanya kata yang keluar dari sudut bibirku, aku meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus mengekoriku dengan obsidiannya. Aku tahu betapa gentingnya suasana ini.

Mungkin di dalam benaknya, Sasuke sudah mengetahui apa yang menjadi jawabanku. Aku tak mengambil kopi itu dan meminumnya. Meskipun begitu, ia masih menungguku. Ia tetap bertahan sebelum benar-benar sampai akhir.

Seakan mendapatkan kesempatannya lagi, ia melihatku dengan penuh harapan setelah kakiku kembali menapaki lantai berbatu di sebelahnya. Pendar hitam itu berbicara melalui tatapannya.

Aku mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Ia tak bergeming akan sikapku yang diam ini. Kedua alisnya, kemudian saling bertaut memberikan tanda, betapa ia tak mengerti keadaan di antara kami saat ini.

Keheningan kami pun tercipta diantara aku dan Sasuke. Diriku masih berkelut dengan pikiranku, sedangkan pemuda bersurai raven ini hanya menyoroti putaran _cup_ kopi baru di tanganku.

Ini tak ubahnya, kami yang terombang-ambing di lautan luas tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Seperti terkurung dalam ruangan sesak yang tak tahu kapan akan terbuka.

"Aku tak akan memaksa," ujarnya kian jauh dari sikapnya yang tak pantang menyerah.

"Hahh…" helaan nafasku kini akan memulai semua. Aku sudah teguh dan percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Setengah tak mengerti, Sasuke tak berkutik ketika aku mengambil _cup_ kopinya yang tinggal sedikit itu. Lalu, aku menuangkan aliran pekat itu dari kopi baruku ke dalam _cup_ nya. Sedikit gumpalan membuat keduanya bercampur menjadi satu. _Cup_ itu terisi lagi. Tapi aku tak memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Dengan _cup_ kopi ini aku akan mengakhiri permainan menyakitkan ini.

Aku menyodorkan _cup_ baruku padanya. Aku tahu walau ia bingung, tangan besarnya akan menyambut kopi yang aku berikan.

"Minumlah…"

Tak berselang lama ia mencerna perkataanku, Sasuke menenggaknya. Pun aku menyusulnya dengan meminum kopi yang bercampur dari miliknya. Kuresapi setiap tetesannya yang mengalir membasahi kerongkonganku. Kurasakan hangatnya yang tersalurkan ke tubuhku yang mulai menggigil. Rasanya seperti perasaan Sasuke.

Usai menandaskannya, aku beralih untuk menatap pemuda ini lagi. Kegundahan pun muncul saat ia tidak beraksi setelah meminum kopi yang kuberikan. Pandangannya terarah ke depan dengan bibirnya yang terkatup. Manik jelaganya bergolak tak percaya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kurasa berbagi itu… lebih baik," ucapku diiringi senyuman tipis yang berasal dari hatiku.

Detik selanjutnya, aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Sasuke refleks memelukku erat tanpa jarak. Ia membungkus diriku dengan lengan kokohnya. Menyandarkanku pada dadanya. Ia tak memberiku jeda untuk membuatku berpikir.

Cukup lama aku di dalam dekapannya. Degup jantungnya bisa terdengar tak seirama. Benar-benar cepat melebihiku. Kurasa ia sudah tahu apa jawabanku.

Aku mencoba untuk menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapnya.

" _Arigatou_ …"

Mendengar penuturannya itu, membuat aliran bening di mataku turun tak kuasa. Aku terisak. Aku baru tahu, kalau menangis akan sebahagia ini.

Samar-samar kulihat topeng dinginya runtuh, meninggalkan senyuman tulus terpatri di wajahnya. Kelegaan luar biasa nampak jelas di mimiknya. Kemudian tangan besarnya terulur mengusap lembut rambut merah mudaku dengan kasih sayang untuk menenangkanku.

Jika ada kalimat terima kasih, seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu mengucapkannya. Berkat dirinya aku baru menyadari betapa pentingnya diriku di dalam kehidupannya. Sasuke mengubah cara pandangku, bahwa aku layak dikejar. Aku pantas diperjuangkan dan disandingkan dengannya. Sasuke menginginkan hanya akulah yang memiliki hatinya, begitu pun juga denganku.

Yang terjadi bukan cinta sepihak yang dulu tumbuh dari diriku, namun sekarang berubah menjadi satu kekuatan hati yang saling mempercayai.

Ini sebuah permulaan bagi kami untuk melangkah. Di malam yang dingin dan penuh berkas putih, aku ingin menyatakan rasa terima kasihku pada Uchiha bungsu ini, sebagai jalan kami untuk membuka lembaran baru.

.

.

.

 _Owari_

.

.

.

A/N: Untuk kedua kalinya saya mengikuti kontes BTC ini. Rasanya dega2an soalnya peraturannya lebih terperinci dan sedikit dirubah daripada tahun kemarin. Walaupun saya sudah membuat dua cerita untuk BTC ini, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang. Hanya Fic inilah yang masih bisa saya pertaruhkan untuk kontes #plakkk. Semoga Fic ini bisa diterima reader dan para juri. Segala macam apresiasi, saya hormati.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
